1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to cleaning and storing toothbrushes, and to a container in which a toothbrush can be packaged for sale and which can subsequently be used to store or treat the toothbrush by cleaning, decontaminating, sanitizing, deodorizing or some combination of these and other treatments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been suggested for use in storing and cleaning a toothbrush between brushings. Examples of these devices can be found in wing U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,566,823; 5,690,214; 6,135,279; 6,213,777; and 6,260,884. These devices are representative examples of toothbrush holders or storage devices in which one or more toothbrushes are placed in separate receptacles, which may contain a liquid treating agent, such as a cleaner, a dentifrice or an disinfectant or other material. The toothbrushes are raised and lowered into the liquid treating agent. These devices are, however, relatively bulky and comprise separate utensils. They also do not appear suited for shipping a toothbrush or for use as part of the display packaging of the toothbrush in addition to providing a means for cleaning the toothbrush. The instant invention, however, provides a compact flask that has multiple uses and can also be used to create an environment in which a pressure in access of atmospheric pressure can be generated and maintained to enhance the treating or cleaning process.